


heal all your wounds, time

by escritoireazul



Series: After (the End of Their World) [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, latina character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-23
Updated: 2005-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First she'll hit him and then she'll hug him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heal all your wounds, time

Mia can't even look at tuna sandwiches, fast cars, or guys with blond hair, blue eyes, and great smiles. All those things are hard to avoid in Los Angeles, but she does the best she can.

She rides the bus now, and its slow, ponderous movements through the city are farther from the days and nights of adrenaline and speed than walking. Mia lives on salads and soda, leaves the dishes for her roommate, and spends approximately ninety-three percent of her time studying. She's going to go to medical school, and soon.

During five percent she sleeps, light and fussy. She wakes often and in the dark she can remember nights as a child, creeping down the hall to Dominic's room. She'd wake him up and he'd give her a hug, search her room for imaginary monsters, and put her back to bed. She might not have liked how she was subjugated as a female -- too much feminist theory colored even her half-aware thoughts these days -- but she would not deny him credit where it was due. Dominic always took care of her.

Two percent of her time she does her duty.

For two percent of her time each month, she visits Vince in jail. They both know she's watched, whether she visits or not, but she doesn't know where anyone else is and she hasn't done anything illegal.

Stupid, maybe, but not illegal.

Vince doesn't say much, so Mia forces herself to chatter at him. She doesn't mention dating, drinking, or Dom and he pretends to care about the article she wrote on amino acids or the dissection that came off perfect in her lab. She always leaves before their time is up, and though she doesn't look back, she's aware he watches her walk away.

Someday, she's going to be Dr. Mia Toretto. She's going to have money and she's going to pay off her debts. Then, when she's settled and considered a model citizen, she will buy her first car since she lost her whole life.

Mia will move to Mexico and find Dominic. When she does, she'll hit him, hug him, and stay by his side. She will doctor his wounds and anyone else he deems worthy and she will never, ever betray him again.


End file.
